


Soulmates?!

by shaunad2002



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dead Eliza, Hamilton - Freeform, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate AU, dead philip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9996884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaunad2002/pseuds/shaunad2002
Summary: When Alexander Hamilton's son, Philip, dies after a fall down the stairs, who's there to help him? Maybe his soulmate, Thomas Jefferson, can help bring him out of his depression.





	1. No way in hell

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I have depression myself, but it's different for everyone. I'll be doing mine based off of my experience of depression.

When you touch your soulmate, you see color. It stays until one of you dies, then the world turns back into black and white. Alexander didn't believe in soulmates, since he fell in love with Elizabeth Schuyler. But today that changes.

It had just been another day for Alexander, dropping his son off at school, getting to work, and actually working. He hadn't done as much work as he usually had, as it was the anniversary of his late wife's death. Eliza had been dead for years, but he was still a bit torn up about her death. No one was surprised when she died. Cancer is a beast, and everyone knew she didn't have a lot of time left. Philip, their son, had been four then, so he didn't have many memories about his mother.

Alexander was in his office working when he heard a knock on his door. He figured it was his boss, George Washington, so he got up and opened the door. He was surprised to find his best friends, John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, and, let's just go with his nickname, Lafayette.

"Yo, dude, you've got the day off, remember?" John said. He was the first to meet Alex, even though they all met in high school. John and Alex had dated for about a year before they decided that they didn't work out well. They were still best friends, though. Nothing could hurt their friendship. John was 5'9, with moderately curly brown hair about down to his shoulders. He also had a face full of freckles.

"I mean, seriously, bro, you should be home today. Mr. Boss sent us to tell you to go home." Hercules said. The second to meet Alex. At 6'0, he wasn't the shortest of the four best friends, but he wasn't the tallest either. He had short, curly, hair. He had a muscular build, like John and Lafayette both. He was a very boisterous guy, always talking loudly.

"Mon ami, you're going to overwork yourself! Don't do that, especially not today! Philip needs you!" Lafayette, the last of them, said. He was the last to know Alex, but he was the least forgetful. He always had his extremely curly hair in a bun, so it wouldn't get in his face. He kept his beard well trimmed. He was also boisterous, so it was hard to miss him. And there were times where you couldn't understand him, as he was French and had a thick French accent. He also enjoyed speaking French. He had already found his soulmate, so he knew what color looked like. Hercules did too. Well considering that they're soulmates, it makes sense.

"I'll be fine, you guys. I can work, Philip is at school, we're both fine." Alex said, chuckling softly, though it didn't sound like he really felt fine. He also didn't look fine. His usually neat hair was up in a messy pony tail, there were bags under his eyes, showing that he hadn't slept much last night. He honestly looked like a zombie, and probably felt like one too.

"Dude, you look dead on your feet." John said, the other two nodding, all three looking concerned. "We know what day it is, you know. You need to take a day off."

"What if I don't want to? What if I need the distraction?" Alex countered, looking tired and angry. The others were taken aback, because while he enjoyed work, he never said he used it as a distraction. At least, not until today.

"That's the problem, you shouldn't distract yourself on a day like today." Laf said. He put a hand on Alex's shoulder, bringing him in for a hug. "We're your friends and we're concerned. Take the day off for us, if not for Eliza and Philip."

Alex sighed, not even bothering to hug back he was so drained.

"Fine, fine. Just let Washington know I left." He said. Lafayette pulled away from the hug and nodded, satisfied.

"Make sure to take Philip out of school, too, he doesn't deserve to have to work today either." Hercules said, frowning. He felt bad for the kid. Alex just nodded.

"I'll be off now. Thanks for worrying, you guys." He said, smiling weakly. After the three cleared the way, he got his stuff and left the room. before he got too far, he stopped and turned around. "Hey, we still on for Friday?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. John chuckled.

"Yeah, of course! We'll see you tomorrow! Spend time with Philip, okay?" He said, grinning at Alex, who nodded before turning back around and walking to the stairs. He didn't like elevators at all, so he usually took the stairs. He was on the last flight of stairs when he tripped over his feet and fell down the stairs. He was laying down at the bottom, trying to catch his breath. His eyes were wide and his head was bleeding. He didn't hear anyone come into the building, but he certainly heard the 'holy crap, Hamilton, are you okay?!'

Alex slowly sat up, putting his hand to the spot on his head that was bleeding. He brought it back and looked at his hand. He just stared, still dazed from the fall. He didn't even jump when someone appeared in front of him. Someone who looked like Laf, but with his hair down.

"Jefferson?" Alex mumbled, looking at him. He was confused. He and Thomas Jefferson despised each other, so seeing Jefferson look so scared was confusing.

"Hamilton, oh my gosh, what do I do?! I need to get your friends!" Thomas suddenly stood up and turned around, about to leave before he heard Alex.

"Don't" Alex said, weakly. That was before his phone rang. He answered it, and quickly dropped the phone, eyes wide again. "No, no no no no no!" He whispered, trying to stand. "Philip! Oh gosh, Philip!"

"Hamilton, what's wrong? Who's Philip?" Thomas was confused. Alex just looked at him.

"Take me to the hospital! I can't drive in this state!" He just about yelled.

"You're explaining on the way, but you need to go anyway." Thomas said, calmly. "I'm also getting Lafayette, as he's the only one of your friends I can tolerate." He took his phone out, calling Laf and explaining what happened with Alex. Laf soon got down there, looking concerned. He picked up Alex, and then the three of them went to Thomas's car. Alex was put in the back with Laf while Thoms drove. When they got to the hospital, Alex felt well enough to get out of the car and run in. He hadn't explained anything to Thomas or Laf yet.

"Where is my son?!" He yelled, looking panicked. "Philip Hamilton! Where is he?! Is he okay?!" Thomas and Laf had just walked in and Laf went pale. Thomas looked at him questioningly. He hadn't heard the part about Philip being Alex's son.

"Philip. Oh Philip." Laf whispered. He watched as Alex was led to the room, and then he heard a cry of anguish.

"Who's Philip?" Thomas asked. He was extremely confused and no one was explaining anything.

"Philip is Alex's son." Was all Laf said before walking into the room. Thomas was surprised. He'd never heard Alex talk about his son. He'd heard the name Philip from him when passing by, but that was about it. He followed Laf into the room, shocked at the seen. There was a doctor, Alex, Laf, and child who looked like he should be tan, but was pale. Alex was sobbing, holding his son close to him. His dead son. According to the doctor, he had done the same thing Alex did not even an hour ago. He slipped and fell down the stairs. He broke his neck on the way down, so he didn't suffer long. Alex just held on tighter to his son, crying even harder. Laf had tears streaming down his face. He walked over to Thomas, who had tears in his eyes. He knew how losing a child felt. He had lost his daughter, Lucy. She was adopted, but it didn't hurt any less.

"Thomas, can you help Alex while I call the others?" Laf asked, knowing what he had gone through. Thomas nodded and walked over to Alex, putting his hand on his shoulder, and they both jumped in shock at what happened.

**_Color_ **

They stared at each other, tears still going down his face.

"We'll talk later." Thomas said. "For now, mourn your son."

"T-there's just no way he's dead!" Alex said, turning back to his son. "Philip! Come on, wake up!" He laughed sadly before starting to sob again. All Thomas could do was wrap his arm around him.

"Hamilton, at least he wasn't in pain." He said, silent tears going down his face.

"We were supposed to spend time together today. It's the day his mother died. It's been eleven years since that day, and now he's gone too!" Alex sobbed. Thomas stared at him. The man he supposedly despised had been through so much. When Laf came back in, they were hugging each other, both crying.

"Hey, you two, Herc, John, and Aaron are on their way. I don't have Angelica or Peggy's number, so you're going to have to call them, Alex." He said, softly. The shortest male just sobbed.

"Hamilton, I'm gonna have to let you go, I need to talk to Lafayette." Thomas said, stroking Alex's hair. Alex nodded and let go, Thomas letting go and walking over to Laf. "We need to talk." He said. Laf looked confused, but nodded. They walked outside of the room and Thomas looked nervous and sad. "So, Alex and I found out something. I'm not sure whether it's a good thing or a bad thing, though. Especially with how we've treated each other in the past."

"Thomas, stop rambling and tell me what's going on." Laf said, looking worried.

"Well, we're soulmates. I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him, but then...color! It's amazing, and you know how it is. But the way we found out...I would've rather it been when we were arguing rather than over his dead son. It's just not fair to him." Thomas said, sighing. He ran a hand through his hair, then having to untangle said hand out of his hair.

"No way in hell are you two soulmates." Laf said, frowning, but he could see the truth in Thomas's eyes.

"But we are. And he hates me, so I know he'll reject me, but you know about my crush on him. You know that I don't deal well with my feelings. How do I deal with us being soulmates?!" Thomas started getting louder, Laf shushing him.

"Calm down and treat him better. Help him through mourning, help him with the funeral, and try to befriend him. Be nice to him for once. Empathize with him." Laf said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Thomas nodded, frowning. He had tear marks on his face. When they walked back into the room, Alex staring blankly at the wall. Thomas frowned and walked to him quickly.

"Hamilton? Alexander? Come on, snap out of it." He said, snapping his fingers in front of Alex's face. All Alex did was move his head to look at him. Thomas's frown turned deeper when he saw that his eyes were blank. Blank, and nothing else.


	2. Nightmares.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one can calm down Alexander except for the person everyone thought least likely.

It had been two weeks since Philip's death. It had been two weeks since anyone got a decent night of sleep. Two weeks since the anniversary of Eliza's death. Two weeks since Alexander found out who his soulmate was. It was surprising, finding out who his soulmate was in front of his sons dead body. Philip would've hated it. Eliza would've been heartbroken. But it just happened, and besides, Thomas was helping out more than anyone else could.

Aaron Burr, John, and Hercules were all staying at Alex's for a while, just to make sure he didn't go into the depressive state he got into when Eliza died. He wasn't able to do anything alone for a week, but Philip brought him out of that state. This time, Philip wasn't there to save him.

It was December fifteenth, and there was yelling coming from Alex's room. It wasn't unusual for this to happen. It had been unusual when the nightmares first started, but now? Not at all. It was always hard to calm him down, but he always eventually did. Tonight, however, was the hardest night to calm him down, and the guys still had to call for help.

"Alex! Alexander Hamilton, wake up!" John was shaking Alex, who was thrashing around and yelling in his sleep.

"Philip! No! No, Philip!" He yelled, voice sounding so pained, it put tears in everyone's eyes.

"Alexander, come on, wake up." Hercules tried, taking a softer approach. Burr walked over and sat next to the thrashing man, hugging him the best he could. That was usually a last resort, and it usually worked. It didn't this time. Burr let go after a few minutes and looked at the other two.

"We may need to call Laf. Nothing is working." He said, loudly, over the yelling from Alex. John looked at Alex, concern etched on his face. Herc left the room to get the house phone, coming back with it to his ear.

"Yo, Gil, we've got a problem and we've tried everything, but nothing's working...Yes, I am aware that it's one in the morning...We can't get Alex to wake up from his nightmare, if you couldn't tell by the yelling in the background." He looked at the other two, frowning. "Just get over here, maybe bring Washington if you can. He's helped in the past, hasn't he?...See ya then, love you." He hung up the phone.

"Well?" John asked. He hated seeing the man he counted as a brother be in pain like this. He'd been there when Eliza died, and this was worse.

"He's on his way. He might be bringing Washington with him, but I'm not sure." Herc said. The other two nodded. They sat down on Alex's bed, waiting for Laf to get there. It took longer than it should've, but they all found out why when Laf finally got to the house. He'd brought a friend, and it wasn't Washington.

"Um, what exactly is going on?" Thomas asked, looking as confused as he felt.

"Lafayette, you did _not_ just bring this guy into Alex's house!" John exclaimed. They were in the living room, and Alex's yelling was muffled. Thomas frowned and, ignoring the arguing between John and Laf, went to investigate. When he opened the door to Alex's room, his eyes widened.

"Oh, Alexander, you poor man." He whispered, slowly walking to the bed. He laid down next to the thrashing Alexander and started stroking his hair. "Alexander, it's me, Thomas. I know you're having a nightmare, but we need you to wake up, please." He continued whispering. He whispered sweet nothings for a while, and that appeared to help, but not by that much. So this started in Thomas starting to hum, and then to sing. Alex soon calmed down, and Thomas stopped singing, but continued to stroke his hair. Soon, Alex opened his eyes slowly, nuzzling his head into the hand.

"Who is it that woke me up this time?" He mumbled to himself, looking to his left. Thomas looked like he was falling asleep himself. Alex hated to admit it, but it was a cute sight.

"It was me. The others couldn't wake you up, so Laf came over and brought me. I was pissed about him waking me up at one in the morning, but I'm glad he did." Thomas said, still stroking his hair. "Do you mind if I sleep here? I'm not up to getting up."

"Yeah, go ahead." Alex replied, yawning. He closed his eyes and cuddled into Thomas's chest, who smiled softly and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. When the others realized that Alex's yelling had stopped, they all rushed to his room. They were met with Thomas and Alex cuddling, both of them sleeping. They had peaceful looks on their faces, and nobody wanted to disturb them. Well, except maybe John, but that's just because he didn't like Thomas. Anyway, this problem was solved, but tomorrow is another day.


End file.
